


Nowhere To Run, Nowhere To Hide

by purgatoan



Series: Broken 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark fic, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Adam promised himself the Winchesters would pay for his time in the Cage, but reality turns out to be a little different.





	Nowhere To Run, Nowhere To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I’ve never written this pairing before, so I have no clue how it turned out, ha ha. Decided to squish it into the verse of my All Broken fic, tell me if you liked it!

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

The flames were burning bright around the bars of the Cage, blinding with their intensity, the heat bordering on unbearable. Death had nothing on such torture, on having soul ripped to shreds over and over again, then getting pieced back together whenever Michael and Lucifer got bored without a punching bag.

At the beginning, the knowledge that Sam was going through the same thing at the same time was both comforting and somehow making Adam feel like it wasn’t enough of a punishment for the mess Sam had gotten them into.

Adam had no idea what Apocalypse Sam had prevented by trapping them all. He wasn’t able to recall much from the time he had been possessed by Michael and what was happening in the Cage seemed like the worst thing in the world.Possession and some apocalypse? Adam didn’t think it could be worse than all the torture.

That’s why every scream that tore from Sam’s throat and every tear that spilled from his eyes was adding a little to Adam’s strength. Sam was getting exactly what he had deserved and that was the only thing that had kept Adam alive and without going mad.

But, one day, Sam got yanked out of the Cage and, soon enough, his soul was saved from there, too.

However, no one came back to rescue Adam.

He was forced to go through the same torture as always, but without the blissful distraction, and that made it seem thousand times worse. Every cut hurt more, every jolt of pain seemed that much more powerful, and all of it was overwhelming, blurring the line between what was real and what was just a hallucination.

It was impossible to keep track of time in the Cage, so there was no way of telling for how long Adam was already there. Could be seconds, minutes, as well as months or years. Maybe centuries?

He didn’t know, but, if he would ever get out of there, he promised himself one thing. He wanted to inflict the same kind of torture on the people who were responsible for getting him into this mess in the first place. The Winchesters would be punished for every second of the nightmare he had been in.

And that thought hooked him to survival like nothing else could.

***

There was no safe way to sleep in the Cage; once in some time Adam would pass out because of the exhaustion of pain, and that was all he could count on.

One day, though, flames and heated metal bars weren’t what his eyes met when he woke up.

All Adam could see was an enormous room with a ceiling so high that he could barely see it. It was cold, the chill seeping through his bones, the feeling making him shake along with fear and uncertainty. He tried to move, but found himself bound to an uncomfortable chair, metal shackles around his ankles and handcuffs around his wrists.

It could very well be a hallucination, just like many others he had endured in the Cage, but it didn’t seem like one. There was a slim possibility he wasn’t trapped with Michael and Lucifer anymore.

When he turned his head to the right, he saw someone sitting in a chair nearby and, after squinting a bit, realized that the guy was bound to a chair, too. However, his restraints seemed to be a lot more comfortable, lined with some kind of a cloth from the inside.

Adam didn’t have that luxury, unfortunately.

“I see you’re awake.” The man announced, his voice echoing off the walls. “I knew you would be in no time, considering I cured all your injuries.”

Adam glanced down and that was indeed the case. His skin was free of scars and burns, even those ones that had littered his skin way before he had gotten into the Cage. A wave of uneasiness washed over him when he noticed that, save for the boxers he had on, someone had rid him of all his clothes.

“Thanks for that, but what the hell’s going on?” Adam growled in annoyance, freezing on spot when the door to the room burst wide open.

“They’re here,” the man said and Adam froze on spot when he saw Sam and Dean walking inside.

They were completely fine, of course, and looked perfectly well. Not a scratch, not a burn, not a damn anything on their bodies, and the sight made him so furious he couldn’t contain his anger anymore.

Right when their gazes fell onto him, he began. “Why are you here? Do you think I’m going to thank you for getting me out of there, even if it’s all your fault I ended up in the Cage?” Adam challenged, but there was not a sign of an emotion on either of their faces. “What the hell do you want from me?”

It was frustrating, enraging even, not to see any reaction.

“You done, or do you want to complain some more?” Dean chuckled and, even though Adam barely knew him from before, he could tell there was something off in his voice. It wasn’t the Dean he remembered.

Dean blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were charcoal, a smirk on his face only making him look more creepy. Shocked, Adam turned to look at Sam, a shiver running down his spine at his glowing yellow orbs.

Something was wrong.

“Thanks for healing him, Cas,” Dean said, something akin to a smile appearing on his face but it still looked a bit twisted and fake. “We’re not gonna let this go without a reward.”

When Adam turned his attention to the other man being held in the room, he saw him nodding at Dean’s words. “Of course, Dean.”

“You don’t have anything else to say, Adam?” Sam spoke and Adam snapped his head to the left to look at him. His eyebrows were raised, his steps sounding clear in the vast space as he walked in Adam’s direction. “Interesting. Because you were talking in your sleep, saying you wanted to kill us, punish us for what we did to you.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly how it went.” Dean confirmed. “We wanted to save you and let you go first. You’re our blood, and all, but we can’t have someone spewing bullshit around about two most powerful beings there are.”

Sam laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and there was something intimate about the gesture, something that shouldn’t have the right to exist between two brothers. “Yes. You can’t be spreading rumors about me, the Boy King of Hell, and my brother, Knight of Hell.”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, fear overtaking his mind at the titles. They couldn’t mean anything good. “If you’ve already heard it, what do you want? Do you want me to say it all again or are you afraid I’ll keep my promise?”

“I see the archangels got you feisty.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head, and Adam gritted his teeth at the mention of Lucifer and Michael. He could still feel the pain from their torture. “But there’s nothing you can do, brother.”

“I’m not your brother.” Adam spat, getting quiet when Sam took a few steps closer to him.

The Winchesters walked together,stopping right in front of Adam. There was no way he could stay calm with them being so oblivious to how much they had screwed up, and he lowered his gaze, deciding he wouldn’t grace them with his stare.

None of them spoke, but the next thing Adam knew, his head was raised to look at them against his will. Sam’s finger was pointing at him, a smirk on his face even more evident. “Maybe you’re not. A brother wouldn’t try to betray his own kind, I think, but you’ll definitely be enough to make you our little something to play with,” Sam said, and Adam scrunched his forehead, having trouble understanding what Sam meant.

“What?” he couldn’t hold himself back from asking, shivering at the dark laughter escaping from both their mouths.

“You’ll see.” Dean promised, snapping his fingers, and Adam’s boxers were gone, granting him completely naked this time. “Whether you like it or not.”

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Adam could only look as they approached him, evil written upon their eyes, and nothing could save him from whatever they had planned for him.

He hoped that what was going to happen next would never top all torture in the Cage.

He should have known that making wishes never worked well for him.


End file.
